The invention relates to a device for generating gaseous dihydrogen, for use in particular in feeding a fuel cell on board an aircraft.
Various devices for generating dihydrogen for feeding to a fuel cell are known in the state of the art. Nevertheless, it would be desirable to improve such devices by making them more compact.
There therefore exists a need to provide novel devices for generating dihydrogen that are more compact than existing devices.
There also exists a need to provide compact fuel cell systems, in particular for integrating in an aircraft.